


Kiss Me In The Rain

by Stormy_Skies7781



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Skies7781/pseuds/Stormy_Skies7781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky texts a good friend when Riker falls ill with a cold. Unable to practice until he is feeling better, Rocky thinks a visit from his friend Aysha is just the thing - as Aysha also happens to be Riker's girlfriend. Aysha has a way of getting something she wants while also lowering Riker's temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs came is like ‘Asia’ so her nickname ‘Aysh’ is pronounced “AY-SH” not Ash.

_“Kiss me in the rain, Riker.”_

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
She tugged her jacket tighter around her slim frame, the wind whipped her hair around her face and bit at her nose and cheeks. But Aysha Ocean had always loved the rain. She skipped a little as she walked. She jumped over the puddles and danced down the street. She was nearing her boyfriend’s house. Her iPod blasted their latest single and she had gotten a text from her boyfriend’s brother – who was a good friend of her’s – that he (her boyfriend), wasn’t feeling too crash hot.  
 _Aysh, Rike’s feeling down. Needs some of your energy to get him feeling better!_ Rocky knew how to say something without saying anything. Riker wasn’t feeling well – sick maybe? He can’t be upset because he lives with his best friends! Aysha quickened her pace slightly as the songs tempo reached a little faster. Her steps were self-taught but practiced with Riker and Rocky. Ross, Ryland and Rydel had laughed when she’d said she wanted to learn to dance. But Riker and Rocky had said it would be great and spent days teaching her dance steps. A few of the steps she was using were ones taken from music videos – some even stolen from Teen Beach Movie (Thanks Ross!).  
This wasn’t the first time she’d walked to their house, the first time she’d made the journey from six blocks away to the Lynch household it had been a bitterly cold winter day and her brother had refused to drive her there because he said that he didn’t want her spending time with ‘that rocker’ which was said with so much venom that she seriously considered arguing with him. But she had made the journey herself and had spent the first hour of her visit wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of hot cocoa to try and thaw her out.  
“You’re frozen!” Rocky had said when he welcomed her into the house and had taken her hand to lead her into the lounge room. He sat her on the couch, next to Riker, threw a blanket at her, which Riker unfolded and put around her, as Rocky made hot cocoa for the three of them. This time it wasn’t as cold and Aysha had pulled on her scarf and gloves before leaving the house. She smiled as she danced up the path to the front door, it opened before she even knocked. Rocky stood there a sort of mocking smile in place.  
“Hi.” Aysha laughed pulling out her earplugs.  
“Hi, Mick Jagger. Get upstairs. He doesn’t know I invited you over. He’s pretty bummed.” Rocky said, with a wink.  
“Sick?” Aysha asked taking off her scarf and gloves stuffing them in the pockets of her jacket, before taking it off and hanging it up.  
Rocky nodded, “Yeah. But bummed too, he hates that we won’t practice until he’s better.” Aysha smiled, knowing that it was for the best of the band that they didn’t practice until Riker was 100% or he might get worse and be unable to perform altogether. Aysha gave Rocky one of her most charming smiles and he rolled his eyes, he knew what that meant.  
“I’ll get the marshmallows.” He said.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
“Riker? You’ve got a guest.” Rocky said as he knocked and open his brother’s bedroom door.  
“And she’s brought Cocoa!” Aysha said stepping past the boy she considered ‘like a brother’. Riker looked up from the comic he was reading – for the 47th time – and smiled at her.  
“Hey Babe. Sorry I’m not very sociable. I didn’t know you were coming. Or I would’ve gotten out of bed.” Riker said.  
“Never mind that, Rike. You’re sick. I’m not offended by the fact you’re in bed. Here, drink this. It’ll help.” He took a sip of the hot cocoa and cocked an eyebrow lazily at her.  
“Is that mint I taste?” He asked, she laughed.  
“Yep. It helps with the sore throat. I didn’t study medicine for nothing. Trust me it’ll help. So will some cooler showers to lower your temperature.” Aysha said putting her hand on his forehead, he leaned into her touch as her hands were cool, despite her having worn her gloves and to have carried two mugs of hot cocoa up to his room. She put down her mug and put her other hand on his cheek. His eyes were closed. Frowning she gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“You’ll be fine. Rest is best I think.” Aysha had studied medicine so whenever any of the Lynch’s were sick they asked her what the best way to deal with it was. Sometimes it was rest, sometimes it was plenty of fluids, other times she would tell them to use a medicine or a cream or something else that would help.  
“Anything else that will help?” He asked opening one eye lazily.  
“No, none of that. The most that will do is tire you out, making you worse and quite possibly get me sick.” Aysha said, knowing what he was thinking of.  
“Oh, bummer.” He said with a small smile, he took another sip of his cocoa. Aysha watched the sky out his window.  
“Looks like I might be here longer than intended. Not that it will bother you. It’s raining again.” Aysha said, Riker looked towards his window and hummed in agreement.  
“It probably won’t be much. Like earlier.” He said closing his eyes and pulling his blanket up to his chin.  
“Hang on, don’t go to sleep just yet. I have an idea.” Aysha said, Riker opened one eyes to look at her.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Get up, come on, out of bed.” Aysha said grabbing his arm.  
“But you said to rest.” Riker protested as she pulled him out of his bed and forced him to put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt, along with a sweater.  
“Yes I did, but right now. You need to lower your temperature, and I have a fun way to do that.” Riker frowned at her, she wasn’t serious. It was pouring outside, but no she was serious. She pulled him downstairs, where Rocky, Ross and Ryland turned to watch as she paused by the front door and threw it open but she was pulled up short by Riker stopping.  
“Oh come on!” Aysha said, “It’ll be fun.”  
“No, Aysh.” He said.  
“Kiss me,”  
“Now?”  
“Yes now, you have to come here,” she pointed to the spot in front of her, “and kiss me.” She was standing in the middle of their driveway.  
“I’m already sick, and you want me to what?” He asked, Rocky, Ross and Ryland had joined him the door.  
“Kiss me in the rain, Riker.” She said, putting her arms up, head tiled back and she spun around.  
“Go on, Rike. Aysha’s waiting.” Ross laughed as he turned and left the other there.  
“Yeah go on Riker. It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.” Ryland laughed as he too left Rocky and Riker there watching Aysha.  
“Should I?” Riker said.  
“If you want to. I’m sure she won’t hold it against you if you don’t. But just remember what colour she’s wearing.” Rocky said before he left his brother at the door, it was then that Riker realized what Rocky meant. Aysha had arrived in a white t-shirt…and it was getting wet…becoming see-through and Riker could clearly see through it, blue.  
“Well? Are you coming? Or are you going to let me stand out here by myself?” Aysha asked, she didn’t need to ask twice, Riker bravely ran to her, grabbing her by waist and picking her up.  
“You are crazy!” He said, he put her down, “but you’re my kind of crazy. And I love you, My Aysha.” He said and kissed her hard on the mouth. Aysha knew she’d get sick but really she didn’t care. Riker was out of bed, his temperature dropping – not in the most conventional way – and she got kissed in the rain. Perfect. Well she’d remind herself of this in the following three weeks when she would sit curled up on her couch at her house coughing and listening to Riker laugh at the other end of the phone. Saying ‘I told you so’. 


End file.
